1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a personal computer, more particularly to a method of integrating a personal computer casing with a cathode ray tube-type monitor to form a unitary assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers are very common today, and they are adapted for use in different situations. To suit different demands, personal computers are generally classified into two main types: high-performance professional personal computers that can perform many different functions, and low-price personal computers that can only execute specific or basic functions, e.g., network computers. With simplified functions, network computers require less electronic components, and have the advantages of material cost savings and reduced space. Developing personal computers in which the monitor and the mainframe together with other electronic components are accommodated in a single housing has therefore become a trend. However, the size of such single-housing type personal computers, as well as the arrangement and specifications of the peripherals thereof, is fixed at molding. Therefore, it is not possible to expand the components or upgrade the computer. Besides, for different models of such single-housing type personal computers, different molds have to be used for the housings, which is inconvenient in terms of inventory management. Furthermore, since the mainframe and the monitor are contained in the same computer housing, the entire computer housing has to be dismantled for maintenance, and the high voltage behind the cathode ray tube poses a potential threat to the maintenance technician. In addition, the positions of the connecting ports in the mainframe are fixed, making it impossible for the user to freely change or expand the connecting ports. All in all, such single-housing type computers are limited to their inherent functions and are not available for expansion. Use thereof is therefore very inflexible.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of integrating a cathode ray tube-type monitor with a personal computer casing so as to form a unitary assembly which permits relative turning movement of the computer casing and the monitor to open or close the computer casing, thereby providing easy access to the computer casing for maintenance and replacement of components therein.
According to the present invention, a method is provided for integrating a personal computer casing with a monitor body having a front screen portion, and a rear shell portion extending rearwardly from the front screen portion. The method comprises: providing the computer casing with a top open end; providing the monitor body, at the bottom of the front screen portion and the rear shell portion, with a bottom wall which is configured to cover the top open end of the monitor and which has a leg portion protruding downward from the bottom wall beneath the front screen portion; providing a first pivotal unit on the leg portion and a second pivotal unit on a front end of the computer casing, wherein the first and second pivotal units are turnable relative to one another when interengaged; and engaging the second pivotal unit with the first pivotal unit when the open top end of the computer casing is at a position away from the bottom wall of the monitor and subsequently turning the computer casing about the first pivotal unit to place the top open end against the bottom wall so that the top open end is covered by the bottom wall. The method further comprises fastening the rear end of the computer casing to the bottom wall after the top open end abuts against the bottom wall of the monitor body.